Cleaning the teeth of persons unable to brush their own teeth (e.g., hospital or nursing homing patients) and animals can be messy and difficult. With existing tooth brushes, the tops and sides of the teeth have to be cleaned separately. There do not exist tooth brushes for cleaning the top and sides of teeth simultaneously.